


A Unique Gift

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Christmas Feels, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: The holidays are unique in Port Charles.
Relationships: Brook Lynn Ashton/Dante Falconeri, Gia Campbell/Lucky Spencer, Lisa Niles/Johnny Zacchara, Sage Alcazar/Michael Corinthos III





	A Unique Gift

“Been a long time since I caught you just hanging out on the stoop.”  
  
“Trying to celebrate the holiday with the family.” Dante offered a half smile as he lifted his head to catch one glimpse into her sparkling eyes, “You look like you been doing all right, Brook.”  
  
“No offense, Dante, but your pick up lines have lost some of their luster.” She sat beside him on the cold steps, “You come by to show off your fiancé to the fam?”  
  
“What fiancé? Last I checked I got dumped for the holidays.” He avoided her eyes, knowing her look without a glance at her, “Long story.”  
  
“I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to but—”  
  
“That’s not true.” His eyes captured hers, offering apology, “Just didn’t know if you’d want to hear me after everything’s that happened.”  
  
“Oh, you mean the part where you threw me out like an old pair of sneakers? Haven’t even thought about it.” Brook threw her elbow lightly into his side before sinking her gloved hands deep into her overcoat pockets, “I wasn’t exactly a good friend when I came out to see you so…let’s just agree we’re even.”  
  
Dante confirmed the agreement with a nod, breathing a deep sigh of relief which appeared in a soft cloud of smoke as the night air continued to chill the two of them. Despite the unforgiving weather, he felt comfortable with a friend who had seen him in the most embarrassing situations and even joined him in a few. Suddenly, he felt like it was okay to be imperfect - to be a failure.  
  
Brook’s shivering body moved closer to his, her pink lips offering a “Brr” as she slid her arms around his bicep and hugged him close.  
  
His body got warmer at the action, his rich brown eyes catching a hint of her tiny grin, “You know I’m not in a heater kinda mood, right?”  
  
“Yeah, what kinda mood you in, Dante?”  
  
He glanced at the stone railing, the clean snow beckoning him to take a handful, “I’m in the mood for a fight.”  
  
She sat up straight, just in time for him to lightly toss snow in her face. A loud gasp escaped her mouth as her hands delicately wiped it away, “You’re dead.”  
  
Dante jumped to his feet as she gathered two handfuls of snow and aimed for the back of his head. He managed to escape one, while the other landed and tangled in his dark mane.  
  
Brook continued to hurl snowballs at him, each one formed more quickly than the last, as she spat an insult behind them, “Your ma should’ve told you to get a haircut! You look like a Disney channel poster boy gone wrong!”  
  
“That’s it!” Dante rushed at her despite the way she landed each shot, scooping up a large handful of snow and smashing it against the front of her body – the whole time she squealed and tried to escape his secure hold.  
  
For a brief moment, he allowed himself to forget the drama in Port Charles and enjoy the happy escape the old neighborhood had to offer.  
  
~*~  
  
Opening the door to find her standing there, Lucky’s jaw fell but not a word spilled out.  
  
She lifted her arms, revealing the numerous bags she carried in either hand, as her shiny rose lips seeped into a smile, “Thought you could use a Santa Claus, and I just made a fat check.”  
  
He stepped aside to allow her entry, rolling his eyes and closing the door, “You better have a good holiday with the money I’m paying you, Gia.”  
  
“Well, picking up Johnny Zacchara as a client didn’t hurt either.” Her proclamation caused his blue eyes to widen, yet she waved off his surprise, “No worries, try and try as he may he will get nowhere with this lawyer. His charm is lost on me, but his money…well…” She began to unload wrapped gifts from the bags and pile them under the bare tree, “that’s an entirely different story.”  
  
Lucky took a seat on the floor with her, trying not to stare at the woman who still looked a supermodel. Her natural auburn highlights were lit up be the flickering tree bulbs as her excited bedroom eyes continued to question the way she set the gifts up, “I assume the boys are with Steve for Elizabeth’s visit.”  
  
“Yeah, the only time she manages to stay focused is when they drop by, but I—I can’t do it anymore. I can’t see her like that.”  
  
Her soft hand reached out to his, the support evident in her stare as their eyes locked, “Getting full custody of the boys was the right thing to do, Lucky. They need you to be stable as Elizabeth goes through all of this, and I’ll continue to help you however I can.”  
  
“And as long as I continue to pay you.”  
  
“Hey, that was all your idea. I offered to work this strictly as a friend, ask you for a favor later, but you had to have it this way.” Gia reached for one last gift, setting the large box in front of him and standing to her feet, “I thought you could use some equipment should you decide to get a second job.”  
  
Lucky wrinkled his brow, undoing the bow of the gift as she made her way towards the door.  
  
“Oh and, Lucky,” Gia stopped him before he could dig through the tissue paper, waiting for his eyes and winking, “I’ll be happy to be your first client.”  
  
Waiting for the door to close, he retrieved the heavy item from inside and lifted it to the light. A gentle laugh left his lips as he checked the details of the brand new camera; when the light sound dissipated, a grin remained on his lips at the idea of staring at Gia for hours on end with a viable excuse to do so.  
  
~*~  
  
Johnny checked the corridor behind him one last time then proceeded into the nameless motel, immediately locking the door behind him.  
  
The room seemed untouched, yet he heard the shower and knew everything was exactly how he had left it. Setting his luggage aside, he began to search the drawers in the room to find some hint she was up to old habits. To his relief, there was nothing.  
  
“No worries, I’m doing as told.”  
  
Her voice caused him to stand straight, kicking the last drawer close, “Good, now is not the time to make things worse in Port Charles.” Turning to find her seat on the bed, his voice softened, “It worked, Lisa. They all think you’re dead and, with any luck, they’ll think Robin did it. My father already has everyone pointing their fingers at each other.”  
  
Lisa faked a smile, “Great.”  
  
With a towel snug around her body, she stared at her hands as thick drops of water left her blond hair. Her body had lost its touch of tan as she was locked away in her room most of the time, desperately trying to remain sane while so alone.  
  
Johnny called every day, and he stayed on the line even though she remained silent – listening to her breath and instinctively knowing when she was on the verge of breakdown. It was the signal she sent crystal clear only days ago.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he went into the bathroom to retrieve another towel then took a seat on the bed in front of her. Johnny shook his head a little before using the plush towel to dry her hair. His action prompted her to close her eyes, sniffling and trying to wipe away tears to prevent them from being visible to him.  
  
It was hard for her to let him be there, to let him save her, when she just wanted it all to end. When it felt like you would never win, it made it so much easier to lose.  
  
Johnny knew all of this, yet he refused to give up on her. He readily volunteered to turn her mess into a permanent escape from Port Charles; though, it meant she would go into hiding until his plan had come to fruition and one of her enemies went down for her murder – someone had to pay for what she had become.  
  
Lisa forehead fell to his shoulder as he massaged her head, a kiss to her cheek encouraging her to collapse in his arms.  
  
Keeping her safe, knowing no one could harm her in this place, was not a gift many would appreciate; however, for Johnny, it meant the world.  
  
~*~  
  
“I don’t really know what to do with it.”  
  
“Duh, it goes on your finger.” Snatching the ring from him, she extended her hand to him, “Don’t worry, Corinthos, it’s not a wedding band.”  
  
Michael rested his palm against hers, skeptical as she slid the ring onto his thumb.  
  
“So you’re not taken, but…” She clasped his hands within hers, giving him an aggressive pull towards her, “you’re taken.”  
  
“Like I was going anywhere, Alcazar.” He accompanied his response with a tender kiss to her hands, “You didn’t have to do this.”  
  
“I know. I just…I wanted to celebrate. It finally feels like our life is—ours, you know?” Sage placed her hands on her flat stomach, staring down with admiration, “Now, we got the baby on the way and…no one knows. No one can touch us.”  
  
“They won’t know anything as long as we stay away from the states, Sage. This baby will never have to be part of the life we knew. I promise you.”  
  
“You make it seem possible.” She pouted her lip, happiness and regret lacing her smirk, as she leaned into his hand resting against her cheek, “You make everything seem possible.”  
  
“At least you think so, my family’s pissed I didn’t make it home for Christmas.” Michael guided her to the sofa. Once they were lied down, he draped his arms around her and rested his forehead against her temple, “I couldn’t be anywhere else this year.”  
  
“Yeah, Diego wasn’t happy when I told him no flights were leaving the airport, but I’m sure he’ll get me into something ridiculous when I finally see him again. After the baby’s born…months from now…if I can actually get him to believe there’s no way we can meet up.”  
  
Michael could feel her discomfort at the conversation though they had agreed to leave everyone out of their relationship, if they expected it to go anywhere. This decision was cemented with the recent discovery of her pregnancy.  
  
Sage held their hands in front of herself, caressing his thumb, “Could you just tell me you love the ring so I don’t feel like it’s a complete waste?”  
  
Michael lifted his head enough to stare into her eyes, spotting the hope and urgency pooling in the ebony eyes he adored so much. Removing his hand from hers, he began to cover her lips and cheeks in sweet kisses, “I love it. Thank you.”  
  
Sage giggled at his action, insisting, “I knew you would.”  
  
Lightly biting her shoulder, he started a playful wrestle which forced them to focus on the world they had created and not the one they had left behind.


End file.
